


Phone Call

by smittenlass



Category: Suddenly Became a Princess One Day
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lucathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenlass/pseuds/smittenlass
Summary: Lucas had many wishes, one of them was about to come true, and he was none the wiser, despite the numerous times of him saying otherwise.And Athy? Well, Athy is just glad Lucas is always there for her.





	Phone Call

“Can I call you?” Lucas blinked, stopping mid-way on locking his suitcase. He turned back to face Athanasia, a weird expression on his otherwise dashing countenance.  
  
“...what?” Athanasia avoided eye contact, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her sleeves.  
  
“Well—I mean,” she worried her bottom lip, unable to find the right words but wanting to spill all the emotions she was feeling right at that moment. “We've never actually been separated for _that_ long... So I, um—gah! Honestly, I don't know!” Athanasia turned away, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.  
  
Lucas stared at her back for a moment, his mind completely blank.  
  
_What?_  
  
“Y-you know what! I'm gonna go. Yeah, gonna go now! See you in—” Athanasia didn't get a chance to continue her sentence once warm arms wrapped around her from behind, a soft chuckle tickling her ears. Her jewel-like eyes widened, the subsided blush returning to its rosy color.  
  
“Alright then,” Lucas said, and even if Athanasia couldn't see his face, she knew he was undeniably amused. “I'll change my ringtone for your contact—yours alone—so only you can interrupt me while I'm away. How does that sound?”  
  
Athanasia could easily rival a tomato at this point.  
  
She gulped. Not trusting her voice to not crack, giving only the subtlest nod, suddenly feeling weak on the knees.  
  
“A-alright.”

* * *

  
  
Lucas stared at the enormous tree for a moment, panting heavily from too much running.  
  
He was here. He was actually— _finally_ —here.  
  
_Here_ , in front of the mythical World Tree.  
  
He took a step forward, and as if on cue, a shining, golden fruit rolled down and bumped with his foot.  
  
Rumors had it that if you eat a fruit from the World Tree, you would attain immeasurable satisfaction—you would get something you have been yearning for, for a very long time now.  
  
The only question now was, what did Lucas want?  
  
Well, he wanted a lot of things. A healthy and long life. A bright and successful future. A chance to partake in the annual event of magical display; where he can show off his prowess and get picked as one of the few leading Mages. He _really_ wanted a lot of things.  
  
Lucas picked the fruit up, examining it's extraordinary surface. He could see his face clearly, although a bit yellow and smudged.  
  
But... Of all the things he could possibly ask for, Lucas wanted—  
  
Suddenly, a serene music blared throughout the forest.  
  
Lucas gave a startled yelp, dropping the fruit in exchange for searching through his pants pocket for his phone. He pulled it out, the screen already open to reveal a name he hadn't heard nor seen in two months.  
  
‘Athy’  
  
Pressing the green button with no hesitation whatsoever, he placed the gadget near his ear and spoke. “Hello?”

* * *

  
  
Athanasia couldn't remember a time where she ran as fast as she did than now, weaving through the busy crowd with different varieties of apologies leaving her quivering lips.  
  
She glanced at one of the many clocks stationed on the walls of the airport, checking the time just to make sure she wasn't too late.  
  
Athanasia letted out a sigh of relief when the time read 8:30㏘.  
  
She perked up at the sound of the familiar tapping of shoes behind her, almost instantly swivelling back to find a boy only months older than her, doning messy black hair and stunning red eyes.  
  
“Lucas,” she greeted breathlessly.

* * *

  
  
“Well, I'm just glad uncle is fine now,” Lucas said, eyeing the glowing lights of the city before him. He and Athanasia were seated on a bench not far from the city, but far enough for them to see a breathtaking view of Obelia.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Athanasia muttered with her eyes closed, head layed on Lucas' shoulder. “I was really panicking when I called you. Dad got into an accident all of a sudden, and I just wanted to hear your voice,” she was feeling oddly calm and unembarrassed, and at the back her mind she vaguely thought it was because Lucas was finally with her again.  
  
Lucas gave out a thoughtful hum, subconsciously intertwining his fingers with Athanasia's. The small gesture bought a wave of soothing warmth for the both of them.  
  
Lucas closed his eyes, leaning his head against Athanasia's, feeling the most content he had ever felt in years.  
  
Rumor has it that the World Tree could grant you a single wish with a single fruit, and Lucas had many wishes.  
  
It seemed the innumerable rumors were wrong.  
  
He hasn't even taken a bite from one golden fruit, yet one if his wishes had already come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If you wanna follow me on tumblr my username is smittenlass, and smittenlassie on twitter 🤗


End file.
